


All Around

by bearyberry



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is Delphine's teacher, Bash is not, Delphine's oblivious, Diana is suffering but is helpful, Diana owns the coffee shop, F/M, Gilbert is awkward as usual, It's Shirbert so it goes wrong, kinda coffee shop au, there is ofc misunderstandings, would it be a shirbert fic if there weren't?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearyberry/pseuds/bearyberry
Summary: Anne is helping Diana open her coffee shop on the first day of school when she is rudely interrupted by a mysterious Gilbert that she immediately dislikes, but everywhere she turns, he seems to be there.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One

“My dearest Diana, do you really do this every day?”

“What happened to the Anne I walked to school with?” Diana asked with a laugh “You were usually the early riser out of the two of us.”

“Never as early as this,” Anne defended “and I’m still going to school, which is why I’m awake. You’re opening a coffee shop.”

“Which is my equivalent of school for you.”

Anne and Diana walked arm in arm towards Diana’s beloved coffee shop. It was almost seven in the morning and Anne was accompanying Diana for the first time in a while. Anne usually slept in and when she’d wake she would find Diana gone. Most days she would join Diana during the afternoon when there were fewer customers. If Anne didn’t visit during the afternoon, she would always go in the evening an hour or two before closing and the pair would walk back to their apartment together.

Today was a different day though. This was Anne’s first day teaching at the city’s elementary school. For the first time in a long time, Anne and Diana were both awake at the same time.

Anne had insisted on going with Diana to open the coffee shop before she made her way to school. Anne didn’t start class until eight o’clock and spending time with Diana seemed like an excellent way to spend her extra free minutes. Anne loved the coffee shop as much as Diana and had been a big part of the process, naming the shop Latteraure, since Diana had included many bookshelves that took up all the surrounding walls. The shop was as much a library as it was a coffee shop, cozy enough for both. Anne and Diana spent a lot of time there together, making it beloved to the kindred spirits.

Diana opened the door to the café and Anne happily carried on with conversation.

“You do think today will be fine right? I am as excited as always to be back at school, but this is different” Anne said as she weaved her way through the tables towards the counter “I was of course nervous when I started here, but I’m even more nervous now that I am the teacher, and I didn’t think that could be possible.”

“Well” Diana responded as she made her way towards the small storage closet behind the counter “You luckily have the best of friends to tell you to calm down because there is absolutely no reason for you to worry. You love teaching Anne, you love learning, and you are good at both of those things as well. That is a killer combination that makes for a wonderful teacher.”

Anne followed Diana into the shop, but stayed on the opposite side of the counter “You aren’t just saying that because you’re my friend and you have to right?”

“Anne!” Diana’s muffled voice came through the walls.

“Okay I’m sorry” Anne let out a laugh “I just really need today to be perfect. Because imagine if it didn’t. It would be horrible and all my dreams and aspirations to teach and inspire young minds would be long gone. I want to be able to have every one of my students see the magic and joy of learning. Because not everyone knows just how magical it is you see. There are bad teachers out there who kill the nature of humans to seek knowledge. That is just the worst thing that could ever happen. We seek knowledge and look to learn when we can-”

“Carrots!”

Anne turned around, furious for more reason than one “I beg your pardon?” she asked, trying to remain composed, but her words were cold and venomous “Are you nothing more than a teenage boy who has no manners and doesn’t know the term ‘excuse me’?”

“That didn’t work!” the man exclaimed.

“Well” Anne took a step forward “I’m sure a tap on the shoulder would have been much more appropriate than the insulting term you just used. I hope no one else has the displeasure of meeting you, sir, because you are very lucky I had nothing around to whack you in the head with.”

Anne marched out the door without another word at the tall stranger. As she left she heard Diana come out and meet the man’s presence with a confused “Gilbert?”

_ Gilbert. _

Anne huffed. How some people could be so effortlessly rude astounded her. She had worked very hard to come to terms with her hair color. It had taken many years in fact, and there Gilbert went, making fun of it.

When she’d put enough distance between her and the coffee shop, she paused and took a deep breath. She couldn’t let the interaction diminish her spirits. As she mulled it over in her mind it actually made her more excited. As a teacher she could make sure that none of her students would ever do that. It wouldn’t happen immediately of course, but she could incite change in her students.

She smiled. Better get on with it then.


	2. Chapter Two

Anne was humming slightly as she picked out apples. She wasn’t usually this pleased when shopping, but this was a different occasion. It was for Diana’s ‘surprise’ birthday dinner. She did it every year, but she didn’t plan or talk about it with Diana so she still considered it a surprise.

She bounded over to her shopping cart and placed her bag of apples inside. She began making her way out of the fruit and vegetable section when she remembered she still needed potatoes. She parked her cart once more and turned toward the vegetables when she ran into someone immediately.

“Oh!” Anne took a step back and looked at who she had run into “Mr. Lacroix I’m so terribly sorry. I’m often told to keep my head out of the clouds and I’ve always waved it off and now look at what's happened. Oh, I’m so terribly sorry!”

“That’s alright Ms. Shirley” Sebastian Lacroix laughed.

“Oh please call me Anne,” Anne said “I can’t imagine such formalities after such a dreadful accident as this one.”

“Very well Anne.” Bash smiled “I’ve found it better to agree with talkative women. They always have a good argument in store if you disagree.”

Anne laughed “Delphine sure knows how to win an argument.”

“I hope she’s not too much trouble.”

“Oh no!” Anne waved him off “Delphine is a joy. I don’t find arguments to be bad. Discussions are a lovely way to expand your views on various topics and a great method to avoid ignorance and hypocrisy. Arguments are good to practice debate and that inevitably leads to learning, and especially at such a young age, I am pleased she is already taking to doubting what she is told because not everything you’re told is true, as I’m sure you know.”

Anne quickly backtracked realizing how that could sound to Delphine’s father “I didn’t mean she should not follow any rules of course, I just mean that her curious nature is good for her since thinking outside the box and being different are great values to have.”

“Don’t worry” Bash smiled “I’m glad Delphine has you as a teacher to help teach her all that. She has become quite the advocate, and I find that to be a good thing. She’s not afraid to speak her mind. And that’s thanks to you.”

“Oh I don’t think so” Anne admitted “All I did was push her forward, she had all of that already. I’m quite sure your home is a talkative place full of discussions.”

“She does take after her uncle a lot” Bash agreed “And he certainly always doubts and argues with everything.”

“I didn’t know Delphine had an uncle,” Anne said, intrigued “I haven’t heard her speak of him.”

“She’s quite protective of him” Bash laughed “She wants to keep him for herself so unless she knows you know him she won’t speak of him.”

“That’s quite impressive for her age,” Anne said “she is a remarkable girl though.”

“Just like her mother” Bash smiled and Anne was glad it wasn’t a sad smile.

“Bash!” a voice interrupted before Anne could reply.

“Ah” Bash turned to look at Anne with humor in his eyes “Speak of the Devil.”

“Next time it’s your turn to go for the cheese” a voice grumbled from behind Anne.

They walked past Anne and she finally turned to look at him, not having wanted to seem too eager before. She bristled when she saw him and barely heard Bash say:

“Ms. Shirley may I present Gilbert Blythe, Delphine’s uncle.”

Anne forced a smile “A pleasure.” She couldn’t act as cold or angry as she had in their last interaction. He was the uncle of one of her students. She had to be professional.

He didn’t reply and instead gaped at her.

Anne cleared her throat and turned to look at Bash once more “Anyway, I have taken up enough of your time, I still need to look for some supplies for tomorrow's lesson. Have a good night Mr. Lacroix, Mr. Blythe.”

She gave them each a nod and turned away towards the stationary aisle, leaving her potatoes behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this, but I just watched a cooking video and the recipe included apples and due to the start of the chapter, I was inspired to do it now. Happy Friday everyone!


	3. Chapter Three

“I am agreeing with you, why are you still scolding me?” Gilbert asked.

“I just can’t believe you did that to Ms. Shirley!”

“I didn’t know she was Delphine’s teacher!” Gilbert shouted “She hadn’t even started school!”

“You should have still done that to no one anyway” Bash scolded.

“I was going to be late!” Gilbert defended.

“You are going tomorrow and apologizing.”

“It was my idea, remember?”

Bash and Gilbert had been arguing the whole car ride. Bash had instantly noticed something was amiss with Gilbert’s behavior and had demanded to know what was wrong. They’d had to leave the grocery early since Gilbert rushed out of the store as soon as he’d asked, not wanting everyone to see him being scolded by Bash.

When the yelling had ceased Gilbert informed him that he would apologize the next day. Yet that didn’t stop his brother from scolding him anyway.

He understood Bash. He himself felt horribly as she’d stormed out of the coffee shop, but she walked very quickly and Diana had advised him to stay away. Today, when he’d found out that she was Delphine’s teacher, the teacher she talked about at least twice a day, he felt even worse. It’d been a month and Ms. Shirley had already taught Delphine more than he had. Gilbert had wanted to teach his niece how to stand up for herself for a long time and Ms. Shirley had beat him to it.

He needed to apologize as soon as possible.

* * *

Gilbert hoped he’d remembered Bash’s instructions correctly. He’d never picked Delphine up from school before and had never planned to. He worked at the hospital from 7:30-3:30 and Delphine finished school at 2:30. He’d managed to leave early, but he was still a half hour late.

As he turned the last corner in the mental map he had created, he was pleased to see a door with Delphine’s grade over it. The door was open and, as Gilbert approached, he recognized Delphine’s voice. He looked into the classroom and found Ms. Shirley and Delphine at the back of the class. They seemed to be coloring something on the table in front of them and Delphine was narrating a story while Ms. Shirley listened enthusiastically.

Gilbert smiled. He was sure not many teachers would be this kind to Delphine.

A wave of guilt came over him. Most teachers would not be this kind to Delphine and one who was, he’d gone ahead and insulted terribly.

_ Better fix that  _ he thought as he readied himself.

“Knock knock” he said and smiled as Delphine spotted him.

“Uncle Gilby!” Delphine exclaimed as she hurriedly made her way over to him.

Gilbert grinned as he scooped her up into his arms and gave her a hug, which she happily returned.

“Sorry I’m late” he said as they pulled apart “I could only leave so early from the hospital, but, to make it up to you, why don’t we get some cake on our way home?” 

“Okay!” Delphine quickly made her way towards the back of her classroom and started gathering her things, showing no sign of resentment at Gilbert’s tardiness.

Gilbert looked up at Ms. Shirley who had also stood up from the table and was looking fondly at Delphine. When her gaze switched to him it turned, not cold, but extremely professional. He was sure she would not have given Bash the same look.

“Mr. Blythe” she greeted, taking a few steps forwards so she was a few paces away from him.

He had to admit she was a great teacher. Her words in the coffee shop had been very well articulated that they stung and shocked deeper than any yelling fit anyone could ever throw. Gilbert knew she probably wanted to ignore him and probably shoot more well-articulated insults at him. Yet, since she found out he was Delphine’s uncle, she had taken up the teacher mantle and had acted nothing but professional.

“Ms. Shirley” he returned the greeting “Before anything else, let me please express my deepest apologies for what I said to you in the coffee shop. I was rushing and my mind was not working properly and I forgot what manners were. It is no excuse, but I hope you know I am truly sorry.”

Gilbert could tell she was surprised. She took a moment to compose herself.

“Well Mr. Blythe,” she started “An apology can go a long way and I am deeply grateful for it. Thank you very much.”

Gilbert let out a silent sigh of relief “I would like you to know that I am not always like that”

She smiled “Well, I’m sure Delphine would not be so fond of you if you were.”

Gilbert let out a laugh “She sure is a viable source. I must say I’m very happy to see you trust her judgement after everything that happened. Especially that you still treat her as kindly as you do.”

“I beg your pardon?”

_ Oh no. _

__

“You think I would treat Delphine, a child – my student – differently because of an unfortunate interaction with you?” She asked, flabbergasted.

“No, I-”

“I’m ready!” Delphine bounded over excitedly, unaware of the tension.

“Goodbye Delphine!” Ms. Shirley immediately looked at her with a big, honest smile “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Ms. Shirley!” Delphine returned the smile and took Gilbert’s hand, leading him away.

“Goodbye Mr. Blythe” she said in her professional voice, that sounded very different from what he had just been interacting with. It hurt him if he was honest.

He opened his mouth, with no idea what he was going to say, but Delphine pulled him away before he had a chance to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did think about them being friends after this , but, consider, this is much more fun. Happy Tuesday!


	4. Chapter Four

“Anne” Diana said and she looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Yes?”

“What happened?”

“Nothing” Anne immediately looked away from her.

“Anne” Diana warned and Anne looked up at her sheepishly “You have been angrily muttering to yourself since you arrived and have been banging pots and pans around, and I must say it is very distracting. So, can you please tell me what’s going on?”

Anne looked at Diana and let out a huff of frustration and set aside her rolling pin “Your Gilbert is so much more insulting than I ever could have imagined!”

“ _ My _ Gilbert?”

Anne paid no attention and continued speaking “If I thought him insulting my hair color was bad, I was in for a ride. He lured me in Diana. He gracefully apologized for what happened and I must say I was surprised, but so very grateful, and then he goes ahead and expects me to treat his niece differently because of an issue I had with him. Can you believe that? Who does he expect me to be to mistreat a  _ child  _ who had nothing to do with an issue I had with her uncle? He said it so casually, as if his words held no importance. What kind of teacher would I be if I had done that?”

Anne paused and saw a small smile on Diana’s face. “Why are you smiling?” she asked.

“I think you’re overreacting.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Diana started “he definitely shouldn’t have said that, but Gilbert is a bit of a fool and socially inept and he probably had no idea what to say to you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“He probably has a crush on you and couldn’t think of what to say.”

It was now that Anne didn’t know what to say.

Diana softened and smiled “He probably feels really bad about what happened and I’m pretty sure he will apologize again.”

“That doesn’t excuse his behavior” Anne took her gaze away from Diana and returned her attention to her dough that she had been beating slightly too hard with her rolling pin.

“It sure does not.” Diana agreed “But, I mean Delphine probably has faced a lot of issues before, so it would make sense he was worried, and you said it yourself, there are bad teachers out there.”

“You know Delphine?” Anne asked, puzzled.

She shrugged “Gilbert’s a regular at the shop and he is very fond of his niece.”

Anne smiled “He is a good uncle, I’ll give him that.”

“He does need to apologize, but maybe keep an open mind until he does” Diana suggested.

“We’ll see.” Anne turned her attention back to cooking, but was much more gentle with her dough from there on out.

* * *

“Goodbye Maya” Anne waved to her student as she walked out of the classroom and took her father’s hand.

She closed the door to her classroom once they were far enough that it didn’t seem rude. She sighed and smiled. It was time to meet Diana at the coffee shop and send her away. It was her birthday and Anne was going to make sure she worked as little as possible. Diana wouldn’t completely close down the shop, so Anne would fill in for her until closing time.

Anne had been around enough to know how to make all the dinks on the menu and properly clean all the equipment required. She would usually manage the shop when Diana would go visit her parents, so it was no problem for Anne to work there while Diana took her much required birthday half-day.

Anne took her bag from beside her desk, her sweater from her chair, and her keys from her bag. She locked her classroom and headed off to Diana.

Fifteen minutes later, Anne walked in to Latterature. She looked around for Diana and saw her clearing a table at the back. Anne headed off to the little storage closet behind the counter and set down her things. Before she headed out, she took the apron that was always hanging for her beside the door and tied it around her back.

“Thank you for that,” Anne said as she headed over to Diana and took the tray full of cups and mugs from her.

“Is my shift over?” Diana asked, knowing well enough there was no point fighting Anne.

“It most certainly is” Anne confirmed and turned towards the counter again “Now it is time for you to enjoy your day.”

“I was enjoying my day” Diana walked beside Anne.

“Well, now it is time for you to not work.”

Diana smiled and untied her apron while Anne started setting everything that needed to be washed in the sink.

“So” Diana started and Anne was instantly worried about what was going to happen next from her tone of voice “Did you see Gilbert today?”

Anne sighed in relief “Delphine went home with a friend of hers, so neither her father nor her uncle picked her up.”

“Shame” Diana picked her bag up and headed out and Anne knew she absolutely did not mean what she said. But Anne had no time to worry about that, she heard the ding of the bell on the counter and headed out to greet her customer.

“Hi! What can I get you?” Anne asked as she arrived at the counter.

As Anne turned to prepare the drink, she could see Diana smirking through the glass as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone!


	5. Chapter Five

Gilbert was walking slower than he usually would.

He did want to go to the coffee shop and apologize to Ms. Shirley, but he wanted to arrive late. He had to leave the house early in order to avoid Bash and his scolding, so he was trying to delay his journey as much as possible.

He did not achieve his goal very well, arriving at Latterature at 4:30 instead of his intended 4:45. But as he looked through the glass he saw no one. He frowned. Diana said Ms. Shirley would be closing the shop early, but she’d said five. He looked at the door and found the ‘Open’ sign still there, so he went in.

He arrived at the counter and heard running water. He was about to speak, but then thought better of it. Ms. Shirley would probably not want to greet him if she knew he was here. He looked down and saw a bell. The ding was louder than he anticipated, but the empty room probably helped.

“I’ll be right with you” he heard Ms. Shirley call.

The running water ceased and Gilbert guessed she was washing dishes.

“Sorry about that” Gilbert saw her come out of the door from behind the counter, drying her hands on a cloth “What can I-”

She paused as she looked up and saw Gilbert. She shook it off and continued “What can I help you with?”

“I- uh” Gilbert didn’t know what to say “I’m not here for coffee.”

“Oh” she looked down with a frown and crossed her arms before looking up at him again “Then I think you’re in the wrong shop?”

“No, I wanted to speak with you and Diana told me you would be here today.”

“Did she now?” Gilbert could recognize the tone that definitely implied she would confront Diana about this later.

“Ms. Shirley I am once again so sorry. After everything I am sure you see me as nothing but rude, and I honestly can see why, but I never meant to imply you would treat Delphine differently because of me. You have been nothing but professional regarding me and I can tell you are an amazing teacher-”

“I’m sorry as well Mr. Blythe” she interrupted “I should have been more conscious of problems you could have faced in the past and I shouldn’t have been as cold as I was towards you.”

“You don’t have to apologize Ms. Shirley, you were professional, not cold. Nothing was wrong with how you reacted” Gilbert didn’t want her to apologize, he was the one who was in the wrong.

“I wasn’t exactly friendly,” she countered.

“You had no reason to be. I honestly deserved much worse. You were very kind given the situation, Ms. Shirley.”

She smiled and Gilbert felt the knot of tension in his stomach release “Please call me Anne, a coffee shop in no place for formalities.”

“Very well” Gilbert agreed “As long as you call me Gilbert.”

“Okay, Gilbert,” she smiled “is there really nothing I can get for you?”

Gilbert looked at the counter “I’ll have a muffin.”

Anne looked at the muffins in the glass casing and smiled “Those are now a day old, so you can take as many as you please, free of charge”

“I should come in the afternoon more often” Gilbert lifted the glass and took a muffin from the stand that he knew was apple and cinnamon.

“Only on Fridays” Anne recommended as she handed him a paper bag “During the week Diana usually bakes more and never lets this happen. But since she doesn’t open on Saturdays she doesn’t worry about it. She usually brings them home.”

“Am I depriving you of such niceties?” Gilbert asked and gratefully accepted the bag.

“We’ll have enough to eat this evening, so if anything you’re doing us a favor.”

“Big plans for Diana’s birthday?”

“Absolutely” Anne grinned.

“I shall leave you to that then” Gilbert didn’t want to leave but if he didn’t pull himself away now, he never would “Anne.”

“Until next time” Anne nodded once in acknowledgement “Gilbert.”

Gilbert smiled as he headed out the door. That had gone much better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload this yesterday, but here it is now! Happy holidays everyone! Be safe and remember we're still in the midst of a pandemic. I wish everyone the best! ❤️💚❤️


	6. Chapter Six

“You’re in a good mood” Diana noted.

“When am I not?”

Diana raised an eyebrow at Anne “It’s Monday morning and it’s not even seven yet. You’re usually not in a good mood because you’re still asleep.”

Anne rolled her eyes “I’m always happy when I wake up, you’re just usually not around to see it.”

“What changed this time?”

Anne shot her a pointed look “You know very well what changed, as I told you on Friday after you schemed behind my back.”

Diana waved her off with a shrug “It worked out didn’t it?”

Anne didn’t answer as the pair made their way to Latterature. Anne had avoided accompanying Diana ever since the first day where she met Gilbert, but now that that was resolved, Anne saw no reason why she shouldn’t revert to her original plan. Plus, the coffee she could attain with Diana was much better than what she could make back at their apartment.

“I think it would have worked out anyway” Anne said as they walked in the door and Diana flipped the sign on the door to ‘Open’.

“I love you Anne, but you are incredibly stubborn so I am not sure that’s true” Diana said nonchalantly as she made her way towards the counter.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Don’t even try to deny it.”

Anne didn’t. She knew it was true. 

Anne made her way towards the counter and Diana came out to meet her with her apron already tied around her back. 

  
  


“The usual?” she asked as she started preparing Anne’s favorite morning drink without waiting for an answer. 

  
  


Anne grinned “Yes please.” 

  
  


“For me as well” Anne recognized Gilbert’s voice, but still jumped at the sound. 

  
  


Diana remained unfazed and happily continued preparing drinks, and Anne knew her friend had seen Gilbert and had chosen not to say anything to her. 

  
  


“Good morning” Anne smiled at Gilbert as she turned around and saw him smiling fondly and Anne had to grasp at the edge of her mind to find words to say “I’m sorry this meeting has continued the tradition of all our previous meetings and been disastrous.” 

  
  


“It is once again my fault” Gilbert waved off Anne’s comment “And I believe our previous meeting broke the tradition did it not?” 

  
  


“I guess it did,” Anne smiled as she remembered that Friday evening. 

  
  


“I’m still here” Diana said as she set down two cups on the counter and looked up at them “so please don’t make me suffer through your lovey-dovey conversation.” 

  
  


“What?” Anne’s head snapped towards her friend and she could feel a blush coming up on her cheeks.

  
  


“You heard me” Diana turned away from the pair. 

  
  


Anne glared at Diana, but she paid her no mind as she headed towards the fridge for some milk. Anne had no choice but to turn towards Gilbert “I’m sorry about her.” 

  
  


Gilbert smiled “It’s okay, she’s my friend as well and I don’t know if I could expect anything else from her.” 

  
  


“Oh yeah,” Anne smiled in realization and turned back to Diana “I finally have someone who’ll be on my side.” 

  
  


Diana shrugged “If you were good at comebacks this wouldn’t be an issue.” 

  
  


“It’s called being kind, you should try it sometime.” 

  
  


“Too exhausting.” 

  
  


“How do you have customers?” Gilbert asked. 

  
  


Anne smirked as Diana shot Gilbert a raised eyebrow.

  
  


“Ask yourself that, you’re the customer here.”

  
  


“Fair enough.”

  
  


“This is already lovely,” Anne grinned. 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah” Diana waved her off “One mocha with full fat milk and one vanilla latte, now both of you get out of here.” 

  
  


Anne raised an eyebrow at Gilbert “I didn’t think you were a vanilla man.”

  
  


“I drank too much regular coffee during med school, so this is me trying to be healthy and break my habits” Gilbert shrugged as he moved forward to take his cup. 

  
  


“How responsible” Anne said as she also reached for her cup. 

  
  


“What about you? Is coffee on it’s own too bitter for you?” Gilbert asked as he set down money on the counter for Diana. 

  
  


“Perhaps” Anne was too stubborn to fully admit to it. 

  
  


“Good thing you’ve found a way to enjoy coffee without suffering.” 

  
  


“You always find a way to intrigue me Mr. Blythe” Anne said thoughtfully. 

  
  


“Ms. Shirley, we agreed a coffee shop was not a place for formalities.”

  
  


Anne made her way to the door and Gilbert followed wordlessly. As they walked out Diana stared after them with a smirk on her face, already knowing what would be to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't the day, but happy new year everyone! I hope 2021 will bring more good than this mess of a year and wish everyone a happy time! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this new fic, I've had the idea for a while and I've finally gotten around to writing so here it is!


End file.
